


It's So Obvious It Hurts

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Flash OneShots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Harry was fun to write, Humor, I love him, I wrote this after the crossover, M/M, Mentions of the Legends, Short One Shot, These two are dorks, harrisco, i love them, these two are totally married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Cisco thinks its time to tell their friends that he and Harry got married. Harry does not think it's time





	It's So Obvious It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I would of uploaded this sooner but Marvel ruined my life with the infinity trailer (which sis totally not still on my desktop) II'm finally uploading this. Sorry it's so short. Enjoy!

"Harry! We need to talk!" Cisco says as he walks into his shared apartment with said person. "Whatever happened I _didn't_ do it." Harry says coming out of the bedroom. "Nothing happened I think it's time." Cisco says. "Time for what?" Harry says. "Harry don't be stupid you _know_ what I'm talking about." Cisco says taking out a chain and holding up a shiny wedding ring. crossing his arms. "Oh _that_." Harry says. "Caitlin is becoming suspicious, she cornered me this morning." Cisco says. Harry sighs. "Do we have too?" Harry says. "Yes! It's been two months Harr we need to tell them." Cisco says. "Fine but you get to break the news." Harry says turning on his heels and going back to the bedroom. Cisco scoffs. "Love you too Harry!" He calls.   
  
  


***Star Labs***

  
  
"Can we back out?" Cisco says to his husband later that day as they walk to the cortex. "You're the one who wanted to tell them I did not." The older scientist says. Cisco rolls his eyes and they walk into the Cortex. The whole team was there as Cisco had requested them to. "Cisco? What's wrong? You said it was urgent." Barry says concerned. "Nothing's wrong. Uh Harry and I have some news." Cisco says. "You've finally decided to stop arguing?" Iris says. "Never." Harry says making Cisco throw him a glare. "No the reason why we called you here is um." Cisco says. His friends look at him and Cisco breaks. "I can't do it man! The stares!" Cisco says turning away. "Oh for God sakes Ramon." Harry says. "This was _your_ idea. You tell them." Harry says. "I changed my mind you tell them." Cisco says. "That is not what we agreed on you tell them." Harry says. "Oh for crying out loud tell us what?!" Caitlin huffs.

 

"We eloped okay! There happy?" Cisco says to Harry. "You could of said it nicer." Harry says. "For real? Nicer? Um okay Mr. I'm grumpy all the time." Cisco retorts. The couple bicker back and forth for a while.  "Wait a minute!" Barry says interrupting the two. "Let us get this straight. You and Harry, got married?" Wally says. Cisco nods. "Two months ago, in Coast City." Cisco says. "Two months ago?! Two months ago?! Cisco! You said I got to be your best man why didn't you tell me?!" Barry says. "Yeah and I was supposed on be your maid of honor. You promised!" Caitlin says. "It was a last minute decision okay!" Cisco says his voice cracking. Cisco clears his throat. "It just happened alright?" Cisco says. "You had witnesses right?" Barry says. Cisco nods. "The Legends." Cisco says. "Woah Woah Woah the legends?! For real?! Cisco!" Barry says. "They were stopped in Coast City! Mick wanted to see Lisa who was there visiting and the team had some business there, we happened to run into them on our way to the church and They asked to come." Cisco says. "I said no but Cisco said yes." Harry says breaking his silence.

 

"So who was best man?" Barry says. "Ray." Cisco says. "And maid of honor?" Caitlin says. "Sara she made me do it. But she called it best woman and not maid of honor." Cisco says. "Unbelievable." Barry says. "I knew it! You all own me 20 dollars!" Iris says. Team Flash groans as they all take out the money and place it in Iris's hand. "I'm gonna buy myself some new earrings." Iris says "You guys did a bet?"  Cisco says. "You two are _painfully_ obvious it _hurts_." Joe pipes up. "We made a bet on if you would date but Iris said you guys were already dating and secretly eloped." Wally says. "And now mama has 80 dollars." Iris says waving the crash around. "Yeah yeah yeah." Wally says rolling his eyes. Cisco's mouth kept opening and closing while Harry just smirked.

 

"You guys aren't mad?" Cisco says finally collecting himself. "Mad? No disappointed we weren't there? Yes." Barry says. "I insist we hold a party tho." Caitlin says. Cisco groans. "Fine one party and that's it. Not another ceremony getting this one to agree was terrible." Cisco says."Uh uh that's not how it went and you know it _Francisco_." Harry says. "You're not helping _Harrison_!" Cisco retorts. "Don't call me that." Harry says. "Don't call me Francisco." Cisco says glaring at him. "And you _two_ got married?" Wally says raising his eyebrows. Cisco rolls his eyes once more. He regrets  _ever_  wanting to tell his friends. His husband was right they shouldn't of said anything cause now they will _never_ be left alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? This was my first time writing these two and I gotta say i'm quite proud of how it turned out! Please let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day! 
> 
> Till Next Time
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
